Love in Darkness
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: semeBrook x ukeKai. Not a non-con fic. Lots of lemon and lime. Unknown to everyone else, after their match, Brooklyn began having special dreams involving Kai. His new-found goal? To drive the dual blunette as crazy as he drove him. Grev time-line.


Document Opened: 04/26/2010, 11:10pm.

Authors Note:  
Not enough BrooklynKai fics.  
And just to clarify, this is not non-con. None of it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Someone named Takao does.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////

_A feral smile came onto the orange haired teen's face as he had a knee placed on either side of his captive, who had his arms handcuffed behind him, a thin chain ran from either side of the cuffs to where it was attached to the bedpost._

_Crimson eyes stared up at him with uncertainty. The emerald eyed teen gave him no time to even consider saying anything as he forced his mouth against his captives, not seeking permission, he forced his tongue into the dual blunette's mouth._

_Feeling his captive try and fight back for control, he pressed himself closer to his phoenix and forced the others tongue down harshly. After earning a satisfactory moan he pulled back to give the younger one air._

_He was pleased seeing the flushed face Kai had as he was panting. Even if he was looking to the side. Still, the orange haired teen knew he needed to make it clear that he was the dominate one and no fighting back was to be allowed, especially when he wanted to have fun with his new toy._

_Brooklyn cupped his hand under the pale teens chin and gently tilted his face so those beautiful crimson eyes were facing him. Without warning he claimed his phoenix's soft lips again in a bruising kiss while slipping his hands under the dual blunette's shirt._

_Sensually, he ran his hands up and down the well toned body the younger male possessed._

_Moans that were muffled by the kiss met his ears like music as the body beneath him arched up to meet his touches._

_Bringing his hands back, he began to slowly unbutton the dark purple shirt._

_Pulling back from the kiss he went straight to the bottom of the crimson eyed teens neck and bit into the warm flesh just slightly as he left his first mark and then moved a little lower to plant another one on his chest._

_This was the control he wanted, needed, craved. He mused on the thoughts while undoing the teens belt and tossing it into the darkness that surrounded them.  
Next he lifted himself from his position to remove the dark purple pants the teen was wearing along with the black boxers underneath._

_They, too, were merely tossed into the darkness._

_After that he climbed back to his position over the handcuffed male, knee on either side for balance and put his left hand to the dual blunette's face and put two of his fingers in his mouth, no words were needed as he began sucking on the digits and swirling his tongue around them._

_It was at that moment things started to change._

_A light started to slowly come in in-place of the darkness and the world began to change.  
He could hear a voice off in the distance calling his name...._

* * *

Emerald eyes opened half-way to be greeted by the sight of his white wall. "Brooklyn, are you awake yet?" The orange haired teen nearly let out a growl remembering his particularly _nice_ dream involving the Bladebreakers captian and what he _was_ about to do.

However before he sat up, he put on a smile for his friend. After all, Garland wouldn't have known what he was dreaming about. In a way that was a relief by itself.

Sitting up and he looked at Garland who was still holding on to his door knob keeping it from opening any further. "Ah, good morning." He spoke with a bit of sleepiness evident in his voice.

"Just wanted to let you know we still have to meet the Bladebreakers in an hour."

That he knew, it was also more than likely the reason for another one of those dreams he had become fond of. He been planning to put a plan of his into action today and was looking forward to getting started. The one he had earlier had been one of the most detailed and apparently slept through his own alarm clock because of it. "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes." He spoke and Garland gave him a quick nod before leaving.

No one knew of his feelings and future plans for the dual blunette and for the moment he preferred it to be that way. For now, however, before he could even think about Kai any further, he needed a shower. A nice cold shower.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
Any help on writing Brooklyn's character would be appreciated.

Finished: 04/27/2010, 04:12am.


End file.
